mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Marloes Coenen
| birth_place = Olst, Netherlands | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = Netherlands | height = | weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = Submission Grappling (Dutch Style) | stance = | fightingoutof= Amsterdam, Netherlands | team = Golden Glory | rank = | yearsactive = 10 (2000-''present'') | mmawins = 17 | mmakowins = 3 | mmasubwins = 12 | mmadecwins = | mmalosses = 4 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = | mmancs = | url = | sherdog = 4232 | footnotes = | updated = }} Marloes Coenen (born March 31, 1981) is a Dutch mixed martial artist. She has competed professionally since 2000 and competed for her first major title on January 30, 2010 against Strikeforce Champion Cristiane Santos in a losing effort. Coenen is currently the #3-ranked 145-pound female fighter in the world according to the Unified Women's MMA Rankings. Early Life Coenen's brothers and grandfather were both involved with martial arts, with the latter having taken jiu-jitsu twenty years earlier, and this aided Coenen with her own transition into the sport. She began training with Martijn de Jong at Shooto Holland while only 14, who recalls that, "I really had respect for that, because it didn't matter if it rained or snowed. She still kept on coming." Along with her competitive career, Coenen is planning to study Communications Sciences in Amsterdam with a goal of future employment in that sector. MMA career Coenen debuted in mixed martial arts in November 2000 and scored eight consecutive victories, winning the 2000 ReMix World Cup along the way. Prior to a 2004 fight with Erin Toughill, Coenen was alleged to have referred to Toughill as the "personification of arrogance." However, she has recently confirmed that no such statements were made, and has mostly positive things to say about Toughill. She later advanced to the finals of the 2007 K-GRACE tournament, but lost to Roxanne Modafferi by Split Decision in a very competitive fight. Coenen signed a contract with Elite XC shortly before the promotion folded in 2008, but did not receive a chance to compete before its closure. Strikeforce Following Strikeforce: Carano vs. Cyborg on August 15, 2009, it was announced that Coenen would likely be the first challenger for new Strikeforce Women's Middleweight (145-Pound) Champion Cristiane Santos. Coenen, who was in attendance at the post-fight press conference, later addressed the proposed fight with Santos and other potential fights under the Strikeforce banner. However, Santos suffered an injury and Coenen was then set to compete in a rematch with Toughill at Strikeforce: Fedor vs. Rogers to determine the first title challenger. On October 27, Toughill withdrew from the fight due to an undisclosed medical condition, but Coenen still competed on the card in a rematch against Roxanne Modafferi. She defeated Modafferi by submission early in the first round. Coenen challenged for Santos's title at Strikeforce: Miami on January 30, 2010. She lost the fight by TKO in the third round. MMA Record Championships * Dutch Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu Champion * 2000 ReMix World Cup Champion References See also *Gallery * List of female mixed martial artists External links * * Fightergirls.com Profile * Fan Site de:Marloes Coenen ja:マルース・クーネン Category:1981 births Category:Living people Category:Female mixed martial artists Category:Dutch mixed martial artists Category:People from Overijssel Category:Female Brazilian-Jiu-Jitsu practitioners